powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Combined Abilities
Combined abilities is when two powers are put together, usually by Power Mixture, Power Absorption, Power Replication or two separate beings just mixing their powers together. List *'Complete Stealth' - Combination of Invisibility, Inaudibility and Technological Stealth. The user cannot be perceived by any human or device using conventional methods. Though they can be noticed by psychic unless they also have Psychic Shield. *'Cryo-Phasing' - Combination of Freezing and Phasing. The ability to phase through objects and freeze them as you do so. This is most likley due to a molecular disturbance that slows the molecules of the target to the point that they freeze. *'Cryo-Electrokinesis: '''Use of both Ice Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation simultaneously. *'Hydro-Electrokinesis '- Combination of Water Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. The ability to create and manipulate electrically charged water. *'Electric-Fire Manipulation'- Combination of Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. The ability to create and manipulate electrically charged fire. *'Pyro-Toxikinesis/Toxi-Pyrokinesis' - Combination of Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. The ability to create and manipulate fire with toxic properties and poison with burning properties. *'Randomized Duplication '- Combination of Power Randomization and Replication. The ability to clone yourself, but each clone spawned has a random power. *'Telekinetic Teleportation' - Combination of Telekinesis and Teleportation. The ability to teleport other objects and people. *'Replication Teleportation - Ability that allows the user to make duplicates and teleport them or themselves to a destination. *Toxi-Serquegenism' - Combination of Poison Generation and Acid Generation. The ability to secrete a toxic acid, if it doesn't poison the target to death, it will burn the flesh off their bones. *'Elemental'-'Telekinesis: Control the individual atoms in matter by combining telekinesis and matter manipulation. *Metal'-'Geokinesis: Wield both earth and metal as weapons. *Pyro-Cryokinesis: Wield both fire and ice powers. *Pyro'-'Hydrokinesis: The ability to wield both water and fire. *Pyro-Oleumkinesis: Use fire to bring explosive capabilities to oil powers. *Terra-Aerokinesis: Wield both earth and wind powers. *Luna-Photokinesis: Mix light powers with additional abilities of the Moon. *Aqua-Lunakinesis: Enhanced water abilities with strength from the Moon. *Umbra-Photokinesis: Generate both light and darkness. *Umbra-Gyrokinesis: Infuse darkness with the power of a black hole. *Vibro-Electrokinesis: Infuse electric power with seismic bursts. *Enigma'-'Life Force Manipulation: Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. *Chrono-Ergokinesis: Generate chronic and temporal energy. *Elemental-Energy Blasts: Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. *Telempathy: can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. *Spatio'-'Telekinesis: can move things even across space and dimensions through telekinesis. *Cosmic-Electrokinesis: can generate and manipulate electricity combined with cosmic forces. *Chrono'-'Telekinesis: can manipulate time while performing telekinesis. *Elemental'-'Asterokinesis: wield the elemental forces of outer space and the earth. *Helio-Menekinesis: Wield the power of the Golden Sun, and Silver Moon. *Mensio'-'Ionkinesis: Control the energy and atomic levels of atoms, ions, and energy particles. *Angel-Demon Physiology: Mimic the aspects, powers, and abilities of an angel and a demon. *Hydro'-'Cryokinesis: Ability to freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures; even to absolute zero. *Hydro'-'Thermokinesis: Ability to superheat and boil water and ''all ''other liquids to scalding or boiling temperatures. *Eco'-'Hydrokinesis: The ability to control all of the water in the world. *Ourano-Astreokinesis: The ability use the spatial and cosmic energy in order to control the entire universe. *Mystio-Telekinesis:Wield the power of the Mystic/Psionic Forces forged from the Astral Plane. *Photon-Laser Emission: Ability to generate both bright bursts of light and concentrated beams of light from one's body. *Hydro-Aerokinesis:' Control the moisture in the air. *'Hydro-Sonokinesis: Convert Sound waves that travel through water and convert them into Shockwaves. *Hydro-Regokinesis:' Redirect the flow of water. *'Aero-Regokinesis: Redirect the flow of gasses. *Event Manipulation: The ability to control both future and historical events *Bio-Picnokinesis: Augment the density of Organic matter *Hydro-Atmokinesis: power to control rain. *Laser Emission-Pyrokinesis: Superheat kinetic atoms with lasers and create electricty. (Ex user: Aku) *Geo-Hydrokinesis: Control both earth and water. *Electro-Weak Force Manipulation:' Manipulation and generation of electromagnetic fields and radiation. *[[Sands of Time Manipulation|'Chrono-Psammokinesis''']]: Manipulate and control sands made out of time. Category:Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Manipulations Category:Lists Category:Combinations